harvestmoontreeoftranquilityfandomcom-20200213-history
Districts/Areas
Houses, activities, plots, and 'places of interest' mentioned in this section will be talked about in more detail under their own respective section on the home page - meaning a link for those titles will not be shown on this page 'Waffle Town' Waffle Town is the main place of the whole island and is the only town on the whole island. Outlining the whole town is the beach and the ocean. On the beach(es) you can forage for small items such as shells, etc. As for the ocean, you'll be able to fish and reel in fish that wouldn't be found in too many other places. You can enter Waffle Town from Maple Lake District (main path and Church), Caramel River District (main path and from beach), Waffle Square Area and obviously via the boat that goes to Toucan Island. As you go in, the first place you will see is the Sundae Inn. The first intersection leads off to the Church in Maple Lake District. The second intersection leads off to Hamilton's/Gill's house and then Yolanda's/Elli's house. The path of this intersection meets along with the path that goes along the beach. On this path, the first building will me the General Store, then comes the Meringue Clinic and then the Tailor Shop (which is not available at the beginning of the game). This path continues on to the lighthouse on the far left side of Waffle Town. The lighthouse is seemingly unimportant and has no purpose until later on in the game. On the far right side is On The Hook. In front of On The Hook is the dock, which is a place that you can also fish from and is where the boat you arrived in is docked. Animals that you can find in Waffle Town are the Small Dog (the beagle-like dog) - either on the beach or the path in front of the lighthouse - and the White Cat - either in front of On The Hook or the path leading to Waffle Town. 'Waffle Square Area' Waffle Square Area is the main 'area' of Waffle Town which is where most of the festivals and events are held. You can only enter the Square from the Town or from the West Gull Island rainbow (Daren's Rainbow). It contains the bulletin board which is where you can read all of the latest events that are about to happen. The Town Hall is located here, and so is the Clocktower - which has a short purpse some time soon after you start the game. Daren's Tree (the green Harvest Sprite) is found on the bottom-right corner. The animal that is found here is the Small Dog (the chihuahua-like dog) - near Daren's Tree. 'Caramel River District' The Caramel River District is mainly and area where plots are located. It can be entered from Waffle Town (main path or beach), Maple Lake District, Caramel Falls, or Ganache Mine District (after root is cut). The Town, Seaside and Hillside Plot are here, which are the three choices of housing area that Hamilton gives you. The Mountain Plot is also here but is one that you will have to buy later on when you have more Gold. You can fish in the beach near the entrance, from the beach of the Seaside Plot or from Caramel River. The animal that you can find here is the Turtle - either near the Mountain Plot or in between the bridges near the Seaside Plot. 'Caramel Falls' Caramel Falls is mainly a place where you can fish. It can be entered from Caramel River District. There is also a waterfall at the 'back' of the area and behind the waterfall is a cave that you will not be able to access until near the end of the plot. If you go to the other side of the water and up the ramp like area of rocks then you will find a small spring/spa. You can fish in the Caramel Falls area, also. The only animal that you will find her is the Monkey - on the far side of the area on the other side of the water. 'Goddess Cave' The Goddess Cave is hidden behind somewhere (I'm sure you can guess it) and is not accessible until later in the game. All you can do in the Goddess cave is fish but you can find some rare fish there. There are no animals there and there is no special reason as to why it's there. 'Maple Lake District' Maple Lake District is mainly a housing district. It can be entered through Waffle Town (main path or church path), Caramel River District, Ganache Mine District or the Mt. Gelato rainbow (Ben's Rainbow). In Maple Lake District, at the bottom, the Church and the graveyard (next to the church) are located. Everyother building in this district are houses; Jin's House (first staircase), Julius' House (next to Jin's house might be wrong), Chase's House (near the Caramel River District entrance), Mira's House (in front of church), Toby's House (near the lake/pond where dock is), Calvin's House (the second house next to the Ganache Mine District entrance), Phoebe's House (the first house next to the Ganache Mine District entrace - next to Calvin's house might be wrong). You can also find Ben's Tree (the blue Harvest Sprite). You can also fish in the lake or pond by Toby's house/Ben's Tree. The animal in this area is the Orange Cat (the tabby-like cate) - right near the lake or pond (across from the pier) or near Ben's Tree. 'Ganache Mine District' The Ganache Mine District in mainly a place that has shops. It can be entered from Maple Lake District, Caramel River District (after root is cut), or from Brownie Ranch District (after boulder is broken).If you go on the path that leads to the right, the first thing that you will see is an entrance to the Ganache Mine. If you keep on going to the right, the first building that you will see will be Ramsey's Blacksmith Shop and right across from it will be the Carpenter Shop. If you keep on going along that path you will come in contact with the Praline Forest. If you go on the left path the only building there will be the Souffle Farm and if you keep on going left then you will walk to the boulder. Other than shopping, in the Ganache Mine District is a place where you can mine (there is a lake on the last floor of the Ganache Mine) and also go to forage and find building material. The only animal in this area is the Brown Weasel - found in the Praline Forest near the back. 'Brownie Ranch District' The Brownie Ranch District is mainly a large meadow but there is one shop. It can be entered only from the Ganache Mine District or from the Mt. Gelato peak rainbow (Alan's Rainbow). When you enter Brownie Ranch District, the first building you see will be Brownie Ranch. If you go straight (the u-turn path is... basically pointless) you will see a hill-like path and if you go up it you will see a barn and a coop with various farm animals; you cannot interact with them, though. There is also a windmill which Renee seems a bit worried about. The one place that the u-turn path leads to is Alan's Tree (the red Harvest Sprite). If you go to the tip of the u-turn path and then go off onto the hill you will see his tree. The main and basically only thing you can do here is forage. The three animals that you can find here are the Medium Dog (border collie-like dog) - usually around the u-turn path but sometimes is wandering around the meadows, the Baby Boar - just wandering around the whole meadow, and the White Rabbit - near Alan's Tree. 'Mt. Gelato' The bottom half of Mt. Gelato doesn't have too much to do, it is basically a meadow and a path. It can first only be entered throgh the Maple Lake District rainbow (Ben's Rainbow) but once you actually enter their for the first time you can also enter though the Hillside Plot in Caramel River District (after a boulder is broken); can also enter from Harvest Goddess Spring (after mother bear moves). In the meadow area around the path to the mountain there isn't much there. The only thing you can do there is forage; it is the'' only'' place to find Shining Bamboo. Once you go up the path to the mountain, if you go straight you'll meet with a mother bear who won't let you go past. If you go onto the intersection before the mother bear and keep on walking you will see the Mt. Gelato Mine. The things you can do on this path would be foraging, getting building material, and mining. The two animals that can be found here would be the White Weasel - near the end of the rainbow - and the Black Rabbit - near the weasel. 'Harvest Goddess Spring' The Harvest Goddess Spring is a beautiful place and plays a short but very important part in the game near the end of the plot. You can only access the Harvest Goddess Spring from Mt. Gelato (bottom half) after the mother bear is moved. The only thing that you can do here is fish, but you can find some very rare fish here. It also holds one of the game's 5 Powerberries. There are no animals that you can befriend in this area. 'Peak of Mt. Gelato' The only point of the Peak of Mt. Gelato will be shown at basically the end of the plot and it plays a'' very'' important role. You can only access the Peak of Mt. Gelato from the Brownie Ranch District Rainbow (Alan's Rainbow). The only thing you will find here is Edge's Tree (the purple Harvest Sprite). You cannot do anything here.